Fire and Ice
by PeaceLoveHippiness
Summary: When things get complicated in the Potter/Weasley clan can anyone fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley had always hated that boy. His annoying way of flipping that perfect hair out of his eyes, the way he would glance over at her from the Slytherin table where he was talking with her cousin, and most importantly the way he walked down the hallway one arm around Lily and another around Mel Thomas. He thought he could run the school because he was a Malfoy and a Slytherin. Well, Rose was a Weasley and Gryffindor and she thought it counted for a lot more than anything he could ever be. Rose hated him.

"Why do you let him even touch you." Rose demanded one day when she and Lily sat down to study one day in the library.

"He's my boyfriend."

"And Mel's?" Mel Thomas was a Gryffindor in the year between Rose and Lily.

"They're just friends; what's your problem with him. Scorpy is sweet."

"Yes like vinegar." Rose snapped turning quickly back to her book.

"Rosie what do you have against my boyfriend. He's never done anything to you." Lily said. Why did she hate him...because her dad hated him? Her dad said don't get to close and wasn't just for her. Lily and Al were too close. When Rose and Albus were separated in the first year of sorting, Al being sent to the Slytherin table while she went to Gryffindor table to join James; Al had clung to Scorpius who he claims is 'different from his father'. Rose wasn't about to be persuaded differently; it had been six years and she still hadn't said more than five words to the boy and she wanted to keep it that way.

"He's a Malfoy."

"We got over that, your mum likes him."

"And she also liked your last boyfriend...what did he do again?"

"Shut up..."

"Ran off and slept with another girl! My mum isn't that great of a judge of character." Rose snapped not once tearing her eyes from the book.

"Shut up; Scorpy is different."

"You said that about Garrett too." Rose pointed out sadly.

"He _was _different; some people change...Scorpy doesn't."

"His name is Scorpius Lils; James agrees with me you're too close. He's not only a Malfoy but he's a Slytherin."

"So is Al. Al trusts him and so do I."

"Well I don't; I have work to do so if you don't mind." Rose said harshly before looking back down to her book and started writing sentences on a piece of parchment.

"Maybe if you got a life other than these books maybe you wouldn't be so unhappy." Lily seethed angrily picking up one of her books and dangling in her face, "Get a life Rosie." She said throwing it at the paper in front of Rose smearing the ink. Rose looked up at her sadly and sighed before crumpling up the paper and pulling out another to start over again. Lily let out a growl and stormed out just as James walked in.

"Problems?"

"I brought up Malfoy and the next thing I know she's throwing books at me; James come on you're a year older maybe you could talk some sense into her."

"Sense and Lily just don't mix so don't be expecting it." James laughed, "Speak of the devil...and Malfoy's there too." James said as Lily, Albus, and Scorpius came lumbering in. Lily was holding onto Scorpius like he was her life line and Albus walked behind adding in comments ever other second. Rose saw red and she gathered up her stuff quickly storming out but not before sending the trio a single glare.

As the night came, Rose left the common room which was normal for her to do. She'd walk down to the boathouse and scan the horizon for that last glimpse of light. She'd done ever since her father left. She remembered the day; her mum and dad didn't stop yelling for four hours straight. It was about something stupid Rose always thought but she was never told what it was about. Mum just said "Don't worry about it." and that was it. He walked out and Rose and Hugo were left with a 'Don't Worry About It'. Hugo was in Hufflepuff with Lucy and Dom. She never really talked to him; the last time that had a conversation was...what maybe two years ago. Rose thought about all of the family. Albus was a Slytherin; Molly, Lily, and Roxy were Ravenclaws; those three were Hufflepuff; and Rose was in Gryffindor with James, Fred, and Louis. They were all spread out; families were separated by houses. None were together; Molly and Lucy were close sister growing up. The two were only three years apart. Now it's war between the fifteen year old Molly and the twelve year old Lucy.

Lily was Ravenclaw, Albus was a Slytherin, and James was Gryffindor. There was constant fighting in the Potter house with arguments ending with slamming and cussing between the two boys. James always claimed Al was never much of a Slytherin growing up but now...he was a right bitch. Albus and she were best friends and now he never talked to Rose unless it was a small smile and a hello. Albus was like every other Slytherin. He spat at the Gryffindors and Mudbloods...he wouldn't come over to see Rose if they were at her mum's.

Fred and Roxy never spoke anymore; Fred stayed with his dad at the shop on the break while Roxy went home to her mum; only on their birthdays and Christmas were they altogether and it was awkward between the two who were only a year apart.

Dom and Louis were rather close brothers growing up. Dom was James's age while Louis was the second youngest Weasley at thirteen. Even now they were the closest two out of the families but they still weren't the same as before and they would never be.

The houses had broken them up and brought them to a whole new level with each others. Rose sighed and sat down dipping her bare foot into the water.

"Wouldn't do that; giant squid might come bite off your foot." The icy tone of Malfoy floated into her ear.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"I'm a Prefect I could ask you the same."

"And I could answer the same way; who in their right mind would make you a Prefect is beyond me?"

"Words can hurt Weasley." He said raising an eyebrow.

"They were meant to." Rose sneered before kicking water at him, "Screw off wont you."

"Why it's so fun watching you soak your foot." He drawled.

"Funny; no wonder Lily likes you." Rose said sarcastically, "So when are you going to tell her that your gay?"

"I have a few girls that can beg to differ on that point."

"And you have even more boys who can differ on that point." Rose snapped.

"Ouch Weasley really I might cry." Malfoy said and Rose rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"As much fun as it is to hear you talk can you go bother someone else for a change?" Rose quipped.

"But it's so much fun bugging you."

"Go snog your girlfriend."

"Jealous Weasley?" He laughed.

"Yes I'm jealous; screw off wont you?" Rose snapped and he sighed.

"We're not really dating."

"Good to kno-wait what?" Rose stammered and Scorpius took a seat.

"It's what I'm out here bugging you; see it's about Al. He's been unbearably rude to people and I can't stand him."

"What took your popularity?"

"I'm not like that Weasley; I don't call people Mudbloods and spit at the half bloods…I'm half blood." Rose frowned and then started laughing.

"God I thought you just said that you were a half blood."

"I am Weasley; Al just doesn't know. Mel's a Muggleborn." Rose stopped and stared at him strangely, "That's why me and Lily are dating, because I was hoping that she's rub off on him but it's not working too well. I was hoping that you'd have an idea Weasley."

"I'm not the Ravenclaw; that'd be Lily." Rose said snidely.

"Come on we all know you are naturally smarter; Weasley…Rose please I can't have a best friend who's and arse all the time."

"Why don't I believe you? Oh ya, because I've seen four sides of your Malfoy; the rude one, the conceded one, the possessive one, and the pompous one so tell me where do helping your friends come into those personalities?"

"Please Rose I can't do it anymore; I've tried so hard to change him and all I've done is make things worse." Rose stared at Scorpius for a moment and then sighed.

"Ok I'll think of something just don't bother me anymore. I'm thinking and I hate when people bother me when I'm thinking."

"What are you thinking of?" Scorpius asked.

"Life…family…it's complicated." Rose admitted turning out to the Black Lake listen to the water wash up on the rocks as Scorpius's footsteps faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly let her hair fall in her face as she stumbled down the hallway. Molly was quiet, sweet, and over all lonely as hell. Her hair was a mix of black and brown when a misfired Color Charm hit her dead in the face but it wasn't misfired it was intentional. Molly wasn't the most liked in her house; no they were brilliant and quick learners but Molly was faster. She studied the lesson before going to class just she could know all the answers. She was in five AP classes with the sixth years. She was a full blown geek but she decided it would pay off when she got the job as Minister of Magic.

Someone bumped into her in the hallway but Molly didn't glance up to see who it was; no she was used to this kind of treatment. A simple nudge; a rude comment thrown out about the girl; it was normal and she wasn't going to complain because it could get worse. Molly stayed by the wall as she walked removing herself from the traffic in the middle of the hallway where Troy was usually. Troy McAllen; popular boy, Ravenclaw Keeper, and got the most OWLs the year before. Troy was that boy; he was loved by the teachers and adored by all the girls…but Molly.

Molly hated him…she hated his cocky smile, the way he would smack the books from her hands before walking off with his friends, and lastly how he asked her on a date the year before only to stand her up. Molly hated everything about him.

"Watch it Weasley." The book flew from her hands and to the ground, "Gosh might watch were your going next time." Molly looked up for a second to see Roxy and Lily side step her but not before giving her an apologetic look.

"Sorry." She murmured gathering up her stuff but a foot flew out and caught one of her papers under it.

"You better be." He said loudly walking away but not before ripping her homework in half. Molly picked it up; this was the fifth time it had ended like that and she was forced to hand in a ripped paper.

"Miss. Weasley you're late." Professor Longbottom informed her as she skirted in a few seconds after the bell.

"Sorry Professor." Molly said placing her ripped homework in his desk. Her sleeve pulled up a little and quickly pulled to her side but she knew that he had seen the cuts circling her wrists like a bracelet. She suddenly found her shoes to be rather interesting as she examined them her cheeks turning a crisp crimson.

"Miss. Weasley, would you stay after class for a moment," Laughter echoed from where Troy was sitting in the back of the classroom, "oh you too Mr. McAllen?"

"Me; why me?" Troy asked frowning.

"Because I asked you too now please take your seat Miss. Weasley." Molly nodded and silently found her seat. She got a ball of paper to the back of her head from Troy halfway through class but in all honesty it was a better day.

"Mr. McAllen; Miss. Weasley." Molly shook as she scooped up her stuff and moved to the Professor's desk, "I don't know…I don't really care what's going on but I want this to stop…now." He said looking at her strangely.

"Yes sir." Molly whispered.

"I didn't do anything." Troy demanded.

"You didn't; so this isn't your foot print that has been showing up lately on Molly's homework Mr. McAllen." Professor Neville asked hold up the half with the footprint, "Your shoe Mr. McAllen." Troy slowly removed his shoe and handed it to the Professor.

"It wasn't him." Molly said her hand flying out grabbing the shoe, "It was Al just being Al." Molly was one of the few Weasley's that was half bloods so the story was believable.

"Molly if it was him-"

"It's not; its Al…can I leave?" Molly asked and Professor Longbottom nodded.

"Are you sure there is nothing you'd like to talk about."

"No sir." Molly swiftly scooped up her stuff and stalked from the room feeling her whole body shake.

* * *

><p>"Shut up!" Someone slammed into the wall in around the corner from Molly as she came back from the library with an arm load of books. Molly didn't know if she should be near that situation, "If I hear of you picking on my sister again I'll kick your arse got it." Molly thought she recognized her sister's voice but then again it was hard to place.<p>

"I didn't know she needed her sister to stand up for her." Troy's voice came to her ears and Molly stepped around the corner.

"She doesn't know; now shut up and swear you'll leave her alone." Lucy Weasley, Molly's little twelve year old sister had Troy backed up against a wall and she was threatening him. This was too good to be true that Molly had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Luce…" Molly said making her sister jump back.

"Molly…here let me help you with those books." Lucy said rushing over to her and scooping off the top three.

"I'm fine," Molly said silently, "Lucy I don't need your help with anything." Molly said taking back the book highly humiliated that her sister had to knock some sense into her bully.

"Molly…I didn't mean…if you won't tell him to stop."

"Stop it; I don't need your help go it." Molly said rushing away quickly and it wasn't until the fourth flight of step that she realized that Troy was following her, "What do you want please don't hurt me." Molly whispered accidently letting go of all her books. One toppled down the flight of steps to his feet and he picked it up.

"This is seventh year crap."

"I know. I'm getting a head start. Can I have it back?"

"What if I say no?"

"There's not much I can do is there?" Molly whispered collecting the other books and starting away quickly.

"So you don't want it?"

"You won't give it back." Molly pointed out with a sigh when he held it out to her. She paused as if not sure if to trust this but she reached for the book anyway. Her robes were always a little short on her arms so when she lifted up her hand the sleeve fell back revealing her wrist.

"Weasley what the hell?" Molly yanked back and pulled her sleeve down hiding the healing cuts.

"You can keep the book." She said quickly before storming up the steps, dropping another book, and not even waiting to pick it up. Troy walked over and picked it up as the title read, _Depression and Bullies_.

* * *

><p>"Weasley." Molly jumped hearing Troy behind her the next day on the way to class, "You dropped this last night." Molly took one look at the book a felt her stomach turn. She reached for the book but he pulled it back sharply, "Let me see your arms." Molly shook her head.<p>

"I'll go to a Professor."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I can; let me see your arm. I'm bigger than you either comply or I'll look at it by force." Molly sighed and pulled up her sleeves revealing new cuts on her wrists. The blood stains from last night still stood out on her pale skin. Troy took them in his hands and looked at them with a look Molly could not read.

"Did I do this to you?" He whispered. Molly couldn't help it she gave a small nod, "I never meant…"

"No one ever means it to go this far." Molly whispered, "We're late for class."

"I don't care." He murmured, "Come on lets go see if we can find someone to help you-"

"No." Molly said yanking away, "I don't need help."

"Yes you do look at that…you can kill yourself."

"I highly doubt that there is anyone up there that will pick on me so I don't see that as a bad thing." Molly murmured starting for class.

"You have to stop, promise me you will. I'll never tease you again or pick on you or anything…promise me." Molly looked at the boy.

"You're not the only problem in my life…I have other reasons so if you stop it doesn't matter. You can't fix my family."

"Wanna explain?" Troy asked.

"Not really." Molly muttered but she still followed the boy outside; skipping one class wasn't all that bad.


End file.
